Saga of Blue Eyes White Dragon Deck
After purchasing the "Saga of Blue Eyes White Dragon", it is obvious that "Blue Eyes White Dragon" is heavily relied upon. This deck focuses upon getting your "Blue Eyes White Dragon(s)" on the field as quickly as possible, as a direct attack from three of these brutal beasts results in an instant win. Contents (original Structure Deck) These are the original cards that came with the structure deck. Some duplicates of these cards may need to be added for increased effectiveness of battle. Monsters that are Tuners are indicated with an "*". Monsters x1 Blue Eyes White Dragon x1 Rabidragon x1 Alexandrite Dragon x1 Luster Dragon x1 Flamvell Guard* x1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue* x1 Rider of the Storm Winds* x1 Darkstorm Dragon x1 Kaiser Glider x1 Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x1 Mirage Dragon x1 Divine Dragon Apocralyph x1 The White Stone of Legend* x1 Kaibaman x1 Herald of Creation x1 Kaiser Sea Horse x1 Honest x2 Shining Angel Extra Deck x1 Azure Eyes Silver Dragon Spell Cards x1 Dragon Shrine x1 Silver's Cry x1 Burst Stream of Destruction x1 Stamping Destruction x1 A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon x1 Trade-In x1 Cards of Consonance x1 White Elephant's Gift x1 One for One x1 Monster Reborn x1 Dragonic Tactics x1 Soul Exchange x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 Enemy Controller Trap Cards x1 Castle of Dragon Souls x1 Fiendish Chain x1 Kunai with Chain x1 Damage Condenser x1 Call of the Haunted x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Champion's Vigilance Altered Deck Contents Strategies involving "Blue Eyes White Dragon" are evident here. "Monster Reborn", "Silver's Cry", "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", and many other cards target him (usually from the Graveyard) and Special Summon him. Some added cards, such as "Paladin of White Dragon" allow "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to be summoned from the hand or the Deck. Here is the list of the cards from the Altered Deck (Tuners are once again marked with an "*"): Monsters x3 Blue Eyes White Dragon x3 Shining Angel x1 Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x1 Sonic Bird x1 Darkstorm Dragon x2 Kaiser Sea Horse x1 The White Stone of Legend* x2 Kaibaman x1 Alexandrite Dragon x1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue* x1 Flamvell Guard* x1 Mirage Dragon x1 Divine Dragon Apocralyph x1 Honest x1 Rider of the Storm Winds* x1 Kaiser Glider x1 Herald of Creation x1 Rabidragon x1 Luster Dragon Ritual Monsters/Extra Deck x1 Paladin of White Dragon x1 Azure Eyes Silver Dragon Spell Cards x1 White Dragon Ritual x1 Silver's Cry (2-3 are optional) x1 Monster Reborn (ban) x1 Stamping Destruction x1 White Elephant's Gift x1 Burst Stream of Destruction (2-3 are optional) x1 Hammer Shot (2-3 are optional) x1 Enemy Controller x1 Fulfillment of the Contract (2-3 are optional) x1 Trade-In x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 Soul Exchange x1 Cards of Consonance x1 One for One x1 A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon x1 Dragonic Tactics x1 Dragon Shrine Trap Cards x1 Ray of Hope (2-3 are optional) x1 Champion's Vigilance (2-3 are optional) x2 Call of the Haunted x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Damage Condenser x1 Kunai with Chain (2-3 are optional) x1 Fiendish Chain (2-3 are optional) x1 Castle of Dragon Souls Strategies This Deck is centered around summoning as many "Blue Eyes White Dragon"(s) as quickly as possible. Using this strategy can prove useful when put in an awkward position by an opponent's strong monster. Using "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" for this is excellent, as any attack from an opponent's monster to this face-down card is negated (this effect can only be used once per turn) and a "Blue Eyes White Dragon" can be Special Summoned from the hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Using cards that Special Summon "Blue Eyes White Dragon" can be useful in tough situations. The card "Dragon Shrine" can be used to send "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to the Graveyard from the Deck, thus providing an opportunity for a card like "Silver's Cry" to be used so that "Blue Eyes White Dragon" can be quickly Special Summoned onto the field. "Paladin of White Dragon"s effect allows a "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to be Normal Summoned onto the field only at the cost of tributing him. Then, "Paladin of White Dragon" can be revived by "Fulfillment of the Contract" or another revival card; allowing for another "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to be Normal Summoned. Weaknesses The following is a list of possibilities that could render the sole purpose of this Deck impossible: -Playing any cards that remove Monsters from play upon being destroyed ("Miracle Dig" should stop this problem.) - The summoning of Monsters such as "Buster Blader" (Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard). -Level Limiting Cards, such as "Level Limit Area B". -Cards that destroy all Special Summoned Monsters, such as "Special Hurricane", and also cards that destroy Monsters upon Summoning (i.e. "Torriential Tribute"). -The play of any Monster Steal cards, such as "Creature Swap". -Cards that immediately end the game, such as "Infernal Tempest". -Cards that copy another Monster's ATK and DEF, such as "Copycat". -Cards that are stronger than "Blue Eyes White Dragon". -Cards that negate Spells and or Traps. Optional Cards Adding "Polymerization" can expand the power of this Deck. This opens up the possibility of "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" being summoned. Also, adding "Black Luster Soldier" and "Black Luster Ritual" along with "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" opens up the possibility of "Dragon Master Knight" being summoned. Here are some optional card choices: Monsters Black Luster Soldier Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Paladin of Photon Dragon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon Dragon Master Knight Red Eyes Black Dragon Red Eyes Black Chick Spells Photon Sanctuary Inferno Flame Blast Polymerization Black Luster Ritual Luminous Dragon Ritual Category:Deck Types:R-T